


A Spontaneous Gesture

by Think_Busby_Think



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The midwives discuss the merits of grand romantic gestures.  It provokes an interesting reaction</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spontaneous Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> So I have told several CtM authors to be brave and write what they wouldn't normally write. I decided that I really ought to take my own advice. I am really very cautious about writing smut - in fact I haven't really. The closest I get is what could best be described as a sensual scene that leaves most to the imagination.
> 
> This is the first time I've attempted a slightly more graphic approach - so please be kind!
> 
> This is not connected to any of my other CtM fics at all - it is very definitely a stand alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd. - so all mistakes are very definitely my own!

Patsy, Trixie, Barbara and Delia strolled back towards Nonnatus House once the film had finished. Trixie had looped arms with Patsy and Delia had done the same with Barbara. Where the pavement allowed, they walked four abreast, but would walk in pairs behind each other when the street narrowed too much.

"What a marvellous film," Barbara enthused. "How romantic to be swept off one's feet like that."

"You sound envious, Barbara. Didn't Tom sweep you off yours?" Delia teased.

"Not really. We just sort of noticed each other." The young midwife looked nervously toward Trixie, not wanting to upset her.

The blonde laughed, sensing the look from the other woman. "Please don't fret Barbara. Tom and I truly are better off as friends." She looked back over her shoulder and smiled kindly. "And I have to admit, he isn't one for grand romantic gestures."

"Neither am I," Patsy concurred. "One doesn't need to be dramatic to show one's love."

Delia couldn't help grinning. "Oh, I don't know Pats. It must be nice be surprised by a spontaneous gesture. Something completely unexpected that takes your breath away."

"Delia, you poor thing. Has no-one ever surprised you?" Barbara was aghast.

Delia laughed as she saw Patsy tense. "Oh I have definitely been surprised. But I don't think I've ever had a date that hasn't been planned to the last second."

"There's nothing wrong with planning," Trixie replied. "In fact, sometimes I'd rather things did go to plan frankly." She recalled the disastrous day out she had with Tom when she was supposed to be going to a cricket match.

"I do love Tom," Barbara continued wistfully. "But he could hardly be described as impulsive."

"He's lovely,". Trixie agreed easily. "And you are both certainly well-matched. Be grateful Barbara. I think I'm going to turn into an old spinster."

"Don't be ridiculous,Trix. There is definitely someone out there for you. You're too good a catch to not be snapped up," Patsy stated, fully believing her words as she hugged the blonde woman closer.

"You are a dear friend, sweetie. But what about you? You never seem to bemoan the absence of a man in your life."

"I am perfectly happy with what I've got, thank you very much."

"Just as long as it doesn't involve anything spontaneous?" Barbara teased.

"I think our jobs provide more than enough spontaneity and excitement, thank you. Personally, it's nice to have a bit of order in one's life."

"And you, Delia? Have you got a secret boyfriend you've been hiding from us? Is that why everything has to be so well planned?"

Delia narrowed her eyes at Trixie. She might play the dizzy blonde but she was sharp as a tack. "I can absolutely promise you that I don't have a secret boyfriend," the Welsh woman replied honestly. She sighed. "So alas, there is no chance of me being swept off my feet any time soon either." She placed a hand over her heart dramatically as she spoke, provoking giggles from the others.

Patsy raised an eyebrow. "I think the most impulsive offer we can give you Deels, is a cup of Bournevita. Can you make do with that for now?"

"Well it would certainly make a change for you to make it," the Welsh woman teased.

"What a cheek! I made it..." Patsy paused, trying to remember when she had last made bedtime drinks and blushed when her three companions laughed again.

"I think that's confirmed who's making it when we get back," Trixie stated, bumping into Patsy affectionately as the red-haired nurse huffed.

\---

Delia sighed as she made her way quietly up the stairs of Nonnatus House. This was her sixth late shift. She had barely seen Patsy all week, only managing to spend one or two breakfast times with her at the beginning of the run of shifts. Fortunately she now had a day off, and if she remembered the advance rota correctly, Patsy had tomorrow off too. Perhaps they could do something. She smiled wanly as she recalled the conversation they had shared with the others on the way back from the cinema. It would be interesting if she could get Patsy to do something spontaneous with her.

Delia glanced down the corridor and noted that there were no lights under any of the doors. It would appear that everyone else was either asleep or out on call. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She had hoped that Patsy might still be up and they could at least say goodnight to each other but that was not to be either. The brunette opened the door to her room and closed the door before automatically reaching for the light. Just as her hand reached the switch, another hand stopped her from turning the light on, and she felt a tall, lithe body press behind her.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted more spontaneity?" Patsy breathed into her ear, her lips feathering Delia's skin as they moved.

Delia's heart raced; she could hear her pulse in her ears. "Yes," she whispered. She tried to turn round, but Patsy stayed firm.

"Oh no. This is going to be all about what I want to do to you," Patsy told her, kissing her love's earlobe before drifting lower and placing ultra-light kisses on the curve of her jaw and neck. She wrapped one arm around Delia's waist and moved her backwards away from the door and into the middle of the room. "I've been waiting for you all night."

Delia closed her eyes and pressed back into Patsy's embrace, barely suppressing a moan as she relished the sensation. "I thought you preferred everything to be planned," she whispered, gasping as Patsy ran a hand across her breasts.

Patsy grinned as she kissed the shorter woman's neck lovingly. "Oh, I've planned everything. I just haven't told you yet." Her hand travelled back across Delia's chest, but this time she used a nail to apply just a bit more pressure. "I don't think I'm going to _tell_ you anything, Delia." She sighed sensually. "I think I'd prefer just to show you."

Delia tensed as she felt herself become more aroused. This was all incredibly erotic and totally unexpected. All the exhaustion she had felt after her shift had evaporated with Patsy's touch. She just needed more of her.

Patsy felt Delia try to turn around again and tightened her grip. "I want it to be all about you Delia. I want to show you how much I love you." A hand drifted lower and traced random patterns across Delia's abdomen. "Can you trust me and let me do what I want to do to you?"

The words were barely spoken aloud but Delia could feel heat pooling in her rapidly. She had never felt so turned on in her life. "Yes," she breathed, canting her neck to one side in order to give Patsy greater access as she paid close attention. She could feel Patsy smile as she kissed her, and her eyes closed as she lost herself to the sensation of Patsy's caresses.

Once Patsy felt Delia relax into her embrace, she moved one hand up to the top of Delia's uniform and slowly worked at the buttons. When Delia moved to help her, she firmly took her hands and moved them away. She smiled as she felt Delia grip her thighs, gasping when she realised that Patsy was wearing the checked nightshirt that only fell to mid-thigh.

As Patsy unfastened each button, she gently pulled Delia's uniform open. She edged the uniform over the girl's shoulders and moved back slightly so that it could fall and pool on the floor. She then spent several minutes tracing patterns along Delia's undergarments, playing with the straps of her brassiere before encouraging them to fall off her shoulders. The tall midwife kissed exposed skin all along Delia's neck and collar bone; taking the time to worship her and build exquisite tension.

"Pats," Delia moaned, as quietly as she could, wanting her to explore further.

"Shhhhh. I am _not_ rushing this." Patsy knew that Trixie and Barbara were out at a delivery that would be long and complex. There was no need to break the spell and explain this to Delia however. Patsy brought her hands round and unclasped Delia's bra, before removing the garment almost reverentially and tossing it toward the clothing hamper. She placed her hands on Delia's ribcage and slowly, ever so slowly moved them up to cup her lover's newly exposed breasts. She couldn't help but moan as she gently squeezed them before teasing her nipples into tautness.

Delia instinctively pressed back into Patsy's hold. It was the only way she was going to stay upright. Patsy's hands were working magic on her. There seemed to be a direct electrical current linking her breasts to her centre, and Delia could feel her legs trembling. Patsy had never been so forward before. It was maddening to be unable to reciprocate, but at the same time, Delia couldn't help but glory in the sensation that she was being worshipped.

After what seemed like hours of soft touching and squeezing, Patsy's right hand slowly travelled lower, and she used her fingernails to scratch light patterns over Delia's skin, knowing that the marks would disappear quickly. She heard Delia's breath hitch as she ran her fingers under the elastic of Delia's petticoat and she gently eased the undergarment over her hips, letting it fall on top of Delia's uniform. The brunette was now clad just in her knickers and stockings. Patsy pressed her legs together in an effort to damp down the frustrated arousal she was experiencing. Delia was breathtaking.

"Pats...please," Delia gasped, barely able to say the words. All she could focus on was the rhythmic pulsing she could feel in her core and she was now desperate for more intimate contact.

Patsy could feel the tension in Delia's body and decided that she had been teased enough. With deliberate slowness, the red-haired nurse moved her hand under Delia's knickers and cupped her gently, groaning as she felt how ready Delia was for her. "Oh my god, Deels," she whispered reverentially.

Delia clasped Patsy's forearm tightly. "Please," she begged again, gripping Patsy's thigh with her other hand.

Patsy dipped her fingers gently into Delia's folds, running them up through the silky wetness in a steady rhythm until they were thoroughly coated. She could hear and feel Delia breathe in short, sharp gasps as the sensation rolled over her. Delia's hips rocked to the rhythm Patsy set, and Patsy continued this for a few moments before dipping lower and pushing two fingers deep inside. Both women moaned quietly. Patsy pushed deeper into Delia's intimate flesh, her heart pounding as she relished the exploration. She continued the steady rhythm, and rocked with Delia as the younger woman urged her on, her hands gripping ever more tightly.

As Patsy could feel Delia build toward a crescendo, she moved her thumb and pressed on Delia's clitoris, rubbing tight circles over it.

Delia bit her lip, knowing that she had to stay silent but she wanted to scream out her pleasure. She screwed her eyes tightly shut as she felt her whole body tense and tremble. She was seeing stars as Patsy worked harder and suddenly her back arched and she clenched her jaw in ecstasy. Her legs buckled and she started to fall to the floor when she felt Patsy move her left arm to grip her around her waist and both women sank to the floor together, gasping. Delia leaned back, happy and grateful to be held in her lover's arms as she gasped for breath. It was reassuring to hear Patsy breathing equally heavily. She smiled as she got her breath back, sighing as she felt Patsy gently remove her fingers. She wasn't sure she had a bone left in her body - she felt so languid.

With eyes half-closed, Delia twisted her head slightly so that she could kiss Patsy on the cheek. "I love surprises," she whispered, her smile widening as her love grinned back at her.

"I wish I could do more for you Deels," Patsy replied sincerely.

Delia placed a hand on her lover's cheek. "I don't need grand romantic gestures, Patsy. I promise you." She waited a beat and grinned wickedly. "Although I'm never going to say no to gestures like tonight."

Patsy grinned before hugging the younger woman. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Patsy knew she would have to leave in a couple of hours, but she had every intention of making the most of the stolen moments she and Delia could share.

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely going to burn in hell for this...


End file.
